Aria Blake
| image = Aria Blake TBPW.png | names = Aria Blake | height = 5 ft 2 in (1.57 m) | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Clearwater, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jay Lethal | debut = October 2, 2015 | retired = }} Nikki M. Sawyer (July 18, 1994) is an American professional wrestler best known by her ring name Aria Blake. Career Blake made her in-ring debut on October 2, 2015 at SHINE 30 where she defeated fellow newcomer Aspyn Rose in a dark match. American Combat Wrestling (2015-2016) On October 10, 2015, Blake debuted at ACW Southern Stampede where she participated in a Southern Stampede Rumble won by Mark Silva. On October 11 during the second night of the ACW Showcase tour, she lost her first ACW singles match to Stormie Lee. During her second year in ACW, on July 28, 2016, Aria won her first title when she defeated Brandi Lauren at ACW Thursday Night Throwdown for the vacant ACW Women's Championship. She later dropped the title on December 27, 2016 at ACW Yuletide Beatings' 16 against Jenna. SHINE Wrestling (2015-present) After winning her debut match at SHINE 30 on October 2, 2015 against Aspyn Rose, she returned on November 4, 2016 to join SHINE 38 where she would defend the ACW Women's Championship against Brandi Lauren, but the match ended in no-contest. On March 10, 2017, Blake returned for SHINE 41 where she defeated Lindsay Snow. I Believe In Wrestling (2016-present) Blake debuted on July 2, 2016 at BELIEVE 124 where she defeated Jenson Fratelli. On March 3, 2017, Blake returned for BELIEVE 136, teaming with Mila Naniki in a tag match defeating Kaci Lennox & Layne Rosario. Six months later on September 1 at BELIEVE 145, Blake returned in a tag match, teaming with Mila Naniki to defeat Kaci Lennox & Miss Hannah. At BELIEVE 146, held on September 22, Blake was defeated by Kaci Lennox in a singles match. FEST Wrestling (2016-present) Blake debuted in FEST Wrestling on December 4, 2016 at FEST Pickle In The Tree, teaming with Lindsay Snow in a tag match won by Raquel & Santana Garrett. On February 12 at FEST Love Is A Battlefield, Blake teamed with Lindsay Snow in a Love Cup tournament where they were eliminated in the first round match by Aaron Epic & Martin Stone. Full Throttle Pro Wrestling (2016-present) On December 3, 2016, Blake wrestled at FTPW Fight Club: Round 2, where she and Lindsay Snow competing under the team name The Kawaii Killers were defeated by Brandi Lauren & Lacey Lane. The following year on February 18, 2017 at FTPW Fight Club: Round 3, Blake teamed with Chico Adams and former Impact Wrestling star Rob Terry in a three-on-three tag match against Gas Chamber Wrecking Crew (Lindsay Snow, former WWE star Shannon Moore & The Moz) that ended in a double-disqualification. On March 30, Blake wrestled in a joint promotional event held by Full Throttle Pro Wrestling and Orlando City Wrestling called OCW/FTPW Downtown Throwdown. There, she wrestled in a gauntlet match won by Lindsay Snow for the FTPW Ladies Championship held by Brandi Lauren. On April 21, Blake challenged Snow for the FTPW Ladies title at FTPW Fight Club: Round 4 but was defeated by Snow. Full Impact Pro (2016-present) At FIP Accelerate 2016, Blake made her debut, winning a dark match against Dominique Fabiano. On January 8, 2017 at FIP Everything Burns 2017, Blake Blake defeated rookie Priscilla Kelly. On February 11 at FIP Ascension 2017, Blake defeated Dynamite DiDi. At FIP Broken Tailgate Party, Blake met Priscilla Kelly in a rematch in which Kelly defeated her. At FIP Broken Tailgate Party, Blake wrestled in a rematch won by Priscilla Kelly. On May 26 at FIP Accelerate 2017, Blake teamed with Dynamite DiDi to defeat Lindsay Snow & Priscilla Kelly in a tag team match. On June 17 at FIP In Full Force 2017, Blake lost her second rematch against Priscilla Kelly. Two months ater, Blake returned at FIP Heatstroke 2017 to defeat MJ Jenkins. Pro Wrestling 2.0 (2016-present) On August 30 at PW2.0 Labor Pains Blake wrestled in a battle royal won by Chelsea Diamond for the vacant PW2.0 Women's Championship. On March 25, 2017 at PW2.0 Beauties Beast And Champion Blake teamed with Trish Adora to defeat Leo O'Farrell & Mila Naniki in a tag team match. Blake returned to PW2.0 on March 25 at PW2.0 Beauties Beast And Champion, where she teamed with Trish Adora to defeat Leo O'Farrell & Mila Naniki in a tag team match. Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (2016-present) Blake made her Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment (AWE) debut on December 11 at AWE ROAR in a Three Way Elimination match won by Kennadi Brink against Blake and Aspyn Rose. At AWE Season 3: Part 2, Blake & Slade Porter as B-Team, wrestled a Three Way tag team match against Priscilla Kelly & Tripp Cassidy and won by team Booty Call (Joey Ryan & Kiera Hogan). On February 26, 2017, Blake returned to AWE at AWE Season 3: Part 2, teaming with Slade Porter in a three-way tag match won by team Booty Call (Joey Ryan & Kiera Hogan), involving Priscilla Kelly & Tripp Cassidy. On July 9 at AWE Left Eye Burns The House, Blake teamed with Isla Dawn & Su Yung to defeat Team PK (Camilla Kane, Kiera Hogan & Priscilla Kelly) in a tag team match. On September 25 at AWE 8 Weeks Later, Blake was defeated by Priscilla Kelly. Bullet Proof Wrestling (2017) Blake made her debut in the short-lived Bullet Proof Wrestling promotion based in Barnesville, Georgia and owned by former WWE superstar Joey Mercury. The promotion's first event was held on April 22, 2017, where Blake defeated Kiera Hogan in a singles match featuring special guest referee and former WWE diva Brandi Rhodes. At the final event held on May 13, Blaked wrestled Brandi Rhodes herself, resulting in a victory for Rhodes. Unfortunately, the promotion ceased operations after only holding two events in its beginning year. Ronin Pro Wrestling (2017) Blake debuted on January 14, 2017 at RONIN 13 where she defeated Amanda Rodriguez. On April 29 at RONIN 14, Blake defeated Angel Rose and Veda Scott. On June 10 at RONIN 15, Blake defeated Leva Bates. REAL Pro Wrestling (2017) Blake made her REAL Pro Wrestling (RPW) debut at RPW New Horizons on January 21, in a match defeating Morgana. On February 25 at RPW Enemy Lines, she wrestled her first mixed singles match in RPW, defeating Alex Perry. Five months later, Blake returned on July 22 at RPW Battle Lines 2017 to defeat Roxy Rouge. This later led to a title match against Roxy Rogue on October 3 at RPW Believe The Hype, where Rogue successfully retained the RPW Women's Championship against Blake. In wrestling *'Finishers & signature moves' :Finishers :*''Blakeout'' (High kick to the head) :*''Blake Break (Seated octopus hold) '''Signatures' :* Bulldog :* Chops to the chest :* Headlock :* Kick to the back :* Kicks to the chest :* Lowblow :* Rolling senton followed by double knees to the chest :* Stunner :* Sunset flip pin :* Swinging neckbreaker *'Entrance Music' **Booty by Jennifer Lopez ft. Iggy Azalea (while teaming with Salina de la Renta) *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' **B-Team - with Slade Porter **Cutie Pie Club - with Candy Cartwright & Kiera Hogan **The Spoiled Brats - with Salina de la Renta **The Kawaii Killers - with Lindsay Snow Championships and accomplishments *'American Combat Wrestling' :*ACW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Platinum Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Diamonds Division Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1994 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Brain Buster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Uproar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 2.0 alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Orlando City Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Anchor Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Bullet Proof Wrestling alumni Category:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sunbelt Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni